Changes
by taylorleanne
Summary: The Rugrats are now in high school and they've all gone their separate ways. Will they be able to fix everything when they are stuck in a week long trip together?
1. Chapter 1

**The Rugrats are now in high school and they've all gone their separate ways. New relationships and new friendships. Will they be able to fix what's gone on?**

**Chapter One**

It was the beginning of Sophomore year for the Rugrats. So much had changed between them. They all drifted apart from each other, and started doing their own things.

Lil became head cheerleader. She was best friends with Savannah, and was dating the linebacker, Adam. Phil was on the basketball team, but his life was going downhill. Kimi was the star volleyball player, everyone was amazed at how much she had changed since they drifted apart. Chuckie was on the chess and debate team and led both to championships, other than that, he was always locked in his room. Last, there's Tommy. Star quarterback on the football team, on his way to becoming a director, and dating cheerleading co-captain, Sloan.

"Lil, are you even close with your brother anymore?" Savannah asked looking over Phil's table during lunch. Lil sighed and picked at her food "Not really. He's gotten really weird." she didn't look up from the table. "What happened anyways?" one of the other girls asked "Nothing." Lil snapped at her. "Well, nothing that you need to know about."

Savannah started nudging Lil's arm when Kimi started walking by. Kimi had grown her hair out, and was walking with some of the girls from the volleyball team. Kimi looked over and made eye contact with Lil before grabbing her friend's arm and walking away. "If anyone's gotten weird, it was her" Lil faked a laugh before finally taking a bite of her food.

Kimi sat down at her usual table and looked back over at a smiling Lil. She thought back to the night she lost her best friend

_Flashback:_

_Kimi walked to Lil's house, mad. She never thought her "best friend" would go around telling her brother everything about her. She knocked on the door and waited. Phil opened it and a smile grew on his face "Hey Kimi! What are you doing here?"  
_

_"Where's Lil?" he could tell that she mad. "She's up in her room... Why?" he knew that once Kimi was mad there was no calming her down. She tried to walk past him but he stopped her. _

_"Get out of my way, Phil" she tried to stay calm "What do you need to talk to Lil about?"_

_"That's none of your concern!" she snapped trying to get past him again. _

_"That's my sister. It has everything to do with me." he was looking down at her and she could see he was starting to get mad. He hated when Kimi would start fights with Lil over stupid girl drama, and he knew that Lil was tired of it. Just then Lil came walking down the stairs to see Phil blocking Kimi._

_"What's going on?" she asked with curiosity. "I can't believe I thought I could trust you! You're such a backstabbing bitch!" Both Phil and Lil were taken back by Kimi's words. _

_"What are you talking about?" Lil asked slowly walking towards her. "You told Phil everything I told you! That was personal stuff, Lil! How could you?!" _

_"I didn't tell Phil anything! Why would you even think that?" Kimi shook her head pushing past Phil and got in Lil's face "You were suppose to be my best friend! The person I could trust and tell everything to!" Lil shook her head "I **am **that person, Kimi! I swear Phil knows nothing about what you told me!" _

_Kimi didn't believe her. She lifter her hand and slapped her. Lil could tell that Kimi wanted to do so much more damage than just a slap. She put her hand to her cheek and was on the verge of tears. Phil stepped in-between the two and looked at Kimi "I don't know where the fuck you got your facts, but Lil hasn't said shit to me! She wouldn't, she's your best friend!" _

_Kimi rolled her eyes "It doesn't matter where I got my information, she told you! You're sister is a lying bitch! And I can't believe you would cover for her!" _

_"You need to leave. **Now.**" Phil was getting madder than she had ever seen him. "I never want to talk to you or her again" and with that she turned and walked out._

_End Flashback:_

"Kimi?" her friend was nudging her arm "Are you listening to me?" Kimi nodded and pretended that she was. Kimi looked back over her shoulder and Lil and sighed. She did miss Lil, but she wouldn't admit it aloud to anyone.

The rest of the school day dragged on forever. She walked to Chuckie's car and got in "We're going to Tommy's" he said and Kimi gave him a weird look "Why? We haven't talked to him in over a year" Chuckie shrugged and started the car "Dad said to go there after school."

Kimi thought about it and she couldn't think of any reason as to why they would need to meet there. When they got there, Tommy was already home. They walked into the house out of habit and into the living room to the awaiting parents. The DeVille's were there too. Kimi took a seat by Phil and couldn't help feeling awkward about it. None of them had talked in the longest time.

Tommy was sitting on the arm rest next to Lil. And standing in between his legs was Sloan, he had his arms around her. Lil felt an ache in her heart, she cared about him. But she knew there was no chance of them talking again.

"We know you all aren't as close as you use to be" Betty started "And spring break is coming up. So we, the parents, decided that we are going to the Florida Keys as a group"

"And a group meaning, all of us?" Kimi asked and Betty nodded.

"Minus Tommy's girlfriend though, right?" Phil asked, he was only thinking about his sister. "As much as we like Sloan, no she won't be coming along." Didi said.

Sloan made a noise and started pouting. Tommy pulled her closer and whispered something into her ear making her hold back giggle. Lil rolled her eyes and Phil leaned over to her "Are you okay?" she nodded her head but didn't stop looking forward.

"When are we leaving?" Chuckie asked and all the kids nodded wondering the same thing "Friday night."

The parents were excited for their trip, but the kids didn't know how to feel about being stuck together for a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lil walked into Phil's room the next morning "God dammit Phil, can you not do that shit inside?" she walked over to his window opening it, hoping it would air out his room. She had gone in there to wake him up for school only to find that he was up and smoking a blunt. Phil smirked at her taking another hit and Lil rolled her eyes.

"Get out of bed, you're going to be late" Lil said as walking out of his room and back to hers. She was standing in front of her full length mirror making sure she looked good enough when she heard yelling going on at her neighbors. She walked over to her window and looked out, seeing Tommy and Sloan going at it in his driveway. She smiled to herself knowing that they fight all the time, and her and Tommy only fought once. The fight that ended their relationship.

_Flashback:_

_Tommy and Lil were in his backyard in a heated argument, Lil was on the verge of tears. "What even brought this on, Tommy?!" he ran a frustrated hand through his hair and looked at Lil, the girl he thought he was in love with "I can't believe you would go behind my back and sleep with Sean!" Lil had tears now running down her face. "I never slept with anyone, Tommy, and you know that!"  
_

_"Why are people telling me that you did then?!" Tommy was glaring at her and she didn't know what to say. Lil was shaking her head and looking at the ground, just yesterday they were perfect "I don't know, Tommy. I really don't. I would never in a million years cheat on you!" _

_"I don't believe that, Lil. I trusted you!" Lil was taken back by the way he raised his voice. She was sobbing and couldn't find any words to say "We're over, Lil" she looked up at him and he could see the pain in her eyes. She didn't say anything else, she ran out of his backyard and to her house._

_Phil was walking out of his house when he saw Lil crying. "Lil, what's wrong?" she was about to run past him when he grabbed her arm turning her around "Lillian, tell me" _

_"Tommy broke up with me" she started crying harder and Phil pulled her into a hug. "Are you going to be okay?" Lil shrugged and started wiping away the tears. Phil made his way out of the house and over to Tommy's. He knocked on the door and waited "Oh hey Phil!" _

_"Is Tommy here?" he asked Dil and he nodded "He's up in his room" Phil walked by Dil and made his way up the stairs to Tommy's room. He opened the door and Tommy turned to see an angry Phil in the doorway. "Why'd you break up with her?"_

_"She was cheating" Tommy said but once he did he realized how much he didn't believe it. "That's bullshit and you know it" Phil walked towards Tommy and without warning swung his arm and hit Tommy in the mouth. Not saying another word Phil turned and walked out. _

_End Flashback:_

Lil felt a tear starting to fall and she wiped it away quickly. So much had changed within the past year. Tommy started dating Sloan a few weeks after, and Lil started dating Adam. Lil checked herself in the mirror one more time, fixing her makeup and then walking out of her room. She stopped by Phil's room again and saw that he had fallen back asleep. She sighed and walked down the stairs, grabbing her keys, and leaving.

"Dammit Sloan" Tommy said getting into his car and slamming the door shut. "I don't want you spending a week alone with your ex!"

"We aren't going to be alone, I haven't even talked to her for a year. Drop it" Sloan rolled her eyes as Tommy pulled out of the driveway ignoring Sloan and her complaints the rest of the way. They got out at the school and Sloan had now started going on about how she was going to be alone all week.

"I just can't believe that you're going to be away in the Florida Keys of all places, and I'm going to be here alone!" Tommy sighed and pulled Sloan close to him "I'll be back before you know it" Sloan smiled and gave him a kiss.

The couple walked into the school and acted like no argument happened at all. It was the Thursday before they were leaving for Spring Break and most teachers were giving test today. Tommy sighed as he sat in his first period. He had the class with some of his football friends but he was too in thought to say anything today.

"So what are you doing over Spring Break, Lil?" Savannah asked and Lil sighed "We're going to the Florida Keys. What about you?" Savannah rolled her eyes.

"I have to go visit family" Lil acted like she cared about what Savannah was saying but she was deep in thought about that trip coming up. "Lil? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Lil took a bite of her food and then looked at Savannah "So who all is going on this trip?" Lil almost choked. She didn't want to tell her who all was going. "It's a family trip" she gave Savannah her best smile before standing up and walking out.

* * *

Lil got home and went to Phil's room to see if he was still home and was a little surprised to see that he wasn't. She shrugged it off and went to her room and decided she would start packing. In a way, she was excited for the trip. The group would be back together. They may not be friends anymore, but they would at least be in the same area.

She decided she would take a nap but woke up to the sound of something hitting her window. She looked at the time and got up. She looked out her window and saw Tommy. She was a little taken back seeing as they haven't talked in over a year and he's made no sign of wanting to be friends again. Lil left her room quietly and went outside.

"What do you want, Tommy?" Lil stood in front of and crossed her arms. Tommy took in the sight. She was in pajama shorts, a tank top, and her hair was up in a messy bun. He looked her up and down before talking. "I know we haven't talked since we broke up" Lil looked away from him "But we're going to be stuck together for a week so I figured we should make up."

"You can't just come over here in the middle of the night expecting everything to be okay just because we are going to be stuck together for a week" Tommy sighed. He knew making up with Lil would be hard but it had to be done. "I forgot how stubborn you are." Lil rolled her eyes and gave him a look.

"Are we done here?" Tommy stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug. At first Lil tried to push him away but when he didn't move she gave in and hugged him back "I'm sorry about what happened between us. I really am" Lil nodded in agreement and gave him a small smile "I'll see you tomorrow" she walked past him and back inside.

She stopped by Phil's room and opened the door "What's up, Lil?"

"I just talked to Tommy" Phil sat up and gave Lil a look "About what, Lillian?"

"He apologized, Phillip. But I don't know if I believe him or not. He said since we're going to be stuck together for a week he wanted to make up?" Lil shook her head, really not believing what he said. "That's bullshit" Phil said and Lil nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be one long trip" she said getting up and leaving his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate all the reviews, I'm glad you all are liking this! :) **

**Chapter Three**

That Friday was spent with everyone getting ready for their trip that night. Tommy said bye to Sloan that morning when he decided that he wasn't going to go to school. He went up to his room and started packing everything he would need for the trip.

"Hey T, what are you doing?" Tommy was in the middle of putting some clothes into his bag when he turned to Dil "Packing. What does it look like?" Dil shook his head and walked into the room sitting at the computer chair.

"How do you feel about spending a week with your old friends?" Tommy looked over at Dil again and then sat on his bed and shrugged "It'll be weird and most likely awkward but I'll survive. Plus, I pretty much made amends with Lil. Hopefully"

Tommy had been thinking about Lil a lot lately, not only her but everyone. He did miss them. But so much had gone on between all of them that there was probably no fixing it. "T? You okay?" Tommy nodded and then stood up

"Let's go get some breakfast" Dil got up and followed Tommy out of his room and to the kitchen.

* * *

Kimi was sitting on her couch, it was the last day of school before Spring Break and she wasn't fixing to go and just sit around at school doing nothing. She was already packed and ready but their plane wasn't leaving until later. She had no one to hang out with, and she had to admit that this trip was going to be awkward. The only person she talks to now is Chuckie. And even then, Chuckie stays to himself a majority of the time.

"Hey Kimi, what's up?" Kimi turned to see Chuckie coming down the stairs "Just watching TV, you?"

"Why don't you go hangout with someone?" Kimi laughed at what her brother was saying and she rolled her eyes "All my friends are in school, Chuck." Chuckie nodded, forgetting that none of them were friends anymore.

_Flashback;_

_"You know that Lil is no good for you, Tommy" Kimi told him sitting in front of him at lunch one day. "What are you talking about?" Tommy raised an eyebrow at Kimi taking a bite of his food "As far as I know, Lil's good for me." _

_"She's cheating on you." Tommy put his fork down and looked up at Kimi "Who told you that?" _

_"You haven't heard? She went to some party, got drunk, and she slept with Sean." Tommy was shaking his head in disbelief as to what she was saying. "That's bull" _

_Kimi smirked at Tommy's reaction. She could see the hurt in his eyes, and she knew that he was in a way believing what she was telling him. She also knew that he would break up with her, and Kimi would do anything to hurt Lil. _

_"Just think about it. Where is she now?" She got up and left feeling accomplished with what she had done._

_A few days later Tommy came up to her after school "Why the fuck would you lie to me, Kimi?!" _

_Kimi shook her head looking at him "What do you mean? I wasn't lying" Tommy stepped forward "Lil wasn't and never has cheated on me! Why would you tell me she did?"_

_"To get what she deserved." Tommy was shaking his head "That's low, Kimi. Really fucking low. Just because you and her had some argument didn't give you the right to ruin a relationship. You're a bitch, Kimi" Tommy turned around leaving Kimi with tears in her eyes._

_End Flashback;_

Kimi sighed thinking back to what she had done and realized that it was really stupid. She regretted everything that happened between them. Chuckie looked over at her "You okay?" Kimi nodded and stood up stretching. "I think I'm going to sleep until it's time to go." Chuckie nodded picking up the TV remote to start going through the channels.

* * *

"Phillip! We're leaving in an hour, I suggest you get up and get your stuff downstairs!" Lil was standing in Phil's doorway and when he didn't move she sighed and pushed him off his bed "Get moving, Phillip"

"I was getting up, Lillian!"

"You weren't even moving, Phillip!"

Betty walked up the stairs and into Phil's room "That's the banter we all miss! You packed and ready, Philly?" Phil nodded and got off the floor and walked towards his bags taking them downstairs. Lil made her way to her room to make sure she got everything she needed and made her way downstairs.

"Are you two pups ready?" Betty asked standing at the door. The twins nodded "Isn't dad coming?" Lil asked and Betty shook her head "Someone's got to stay behind and watch the Java Lava. Plus, your dad is scared of the water." Phil and Lil both laughed grabbing their bags and walking out the door.

* * *

"Let's go, boys!" Didi called up the stairs to Tommy and Dil who had kept themselves locked in their rooms all day. Tommy was the first to leave carrying his bag "I'll be out in the car" Tommy gave her a smile as he walked over to the car. He looked next door and saw the DeVille's getting in their car to leave. He climbed in the backseat waiting for Dil who finally made his way out. He got in the car and looked over and Tommy "Are you excited, T?!"

Tommy laughed and started buckling up "As excited as I'll ever be" he said sarcastically watching the DeVille's pull out of their driveway.

* * *

Kimi and Chuckie were the first two out the door at the Finster's. They were running a little behind schedule, but they would make it.

"Come on, mom! You have to hurry!" Kimi said with a big smile. Besides Paris, Kimi had never been out of California so she was all kinds of excited to get to go to Florida. Chuckie rolled his eyes at her "You're going to behave yourself when around everyone, right?"

Kimi shot Chuckie a look "Of course! I wouldn't do anything to ruin this trip"

Kira and Chaz got in the car and Kimi started rushing Chaz to get the car started and go. They all found how excited she was amusing.

* * *

The DeVilles, Pickles, and Finster's were sitting around waiting for their flight to be called. No one except the parents were talking, and all the kids could feel the tension between each other.

Tommy and Lil spent their waiting time texting, probably to Sloan and Adam. Phil was listening to music, and Kimi and Chuckie were carried away in a conversation. Dil was standing at the window looking up at the sky and watching the planes taking off and landing.

"T! Are you aware that in a few minutes we will be up there with the aliens?"

Both Tommy and Lil looked at Dil like he had finally lost it. Lil went back to what she was doing and Tommy shook his head "We aren't going to be in space, Dil."

"I know! But they are around in the sky you know! We could run into one at anytime up there!"

Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, their flight was called and they all lined up to board the plane.

They found their seats and all the siblings sat together. Kimi and Chuckie, Phil and Lil behind them, and then Tommy and Dil.

Tommy kept his eyes glued to the window until he heard the twins arguing and saw Lil smacking Phil's hands.

"Let me touch the button, Lillian!"

"No, Phillip! You're going to annoy the stewardess!"

"I'm older now, Lillian! I can handle the button!"

Lil rolled her eyes at him recalling the last time they were on a plane to Paris. "You still can't handle the button, Phillip, now keep your hands away from it!" Phil sighed and crossed his arms

"You win this time, Lillian." Lil smiled at him and then looked out the window as they started moving. Tommy focused his attention away from them, trying his best to keep all thoughts away from Lil.

"I'm so ready to see the UFOs, T!" Tommy rolled his eyes looking at Dil "What makes you so sure you're even going to stay awake for six hours to see them?"

"I can't miss them! I'll stay up all night if I have to." Tommy sighed and then looked back out the window "If you wake me up by seeing said UFO, I'll hurt you when we land."

Dil nodded and smiled "Got it, T!" Dil looked away and at the book he had in his lap. Tommy leaned back and got ready for a long flight.

Kimi sighed getting ready for the plane to take off. "Are you okay?" Chuckie asked looking at her. Kimi nodded and glanced out the window "I haven't been on a plane since I was a baby. It's kind of freaking me out!"

"We'll be fine, don't worry" Kimi raised her eyebrows at him. Chuckie was usually the scared one "That's good to hear from you."

Kimi gripped the arm rest as the plane started picking up speed and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After a five hour flight that seemed like forever they finally arrived in Florida. It was a twenty minute drive from the airport to the lake house they rented. The lake house they rented was three stories high, the second and third story each had three bedrooms with a conjoined bathroom. The moment the kids saw this they got more excited than they were before.

Lil brought her bag inside and walked towards the sliding doors in the kitchen "We can see the beach from here! This is so perfect!" she said it with a smile before turning around and headed up the stairs with Phil to choose their room.

"This is going to be one good vacation" Phil said jumping onto his bed. Lil set her bag on the bed and walked over to the window looking out at the waves. "I'm hoping so" she said it with a smile before grabbing Phil's arm and pulling him out the room to look around some more.

"T, we can look for the UFOs while we're here!" Dil said walking into the room they chose.

"Whatever you say, Dil." Tommy said shaking his head and looking around the room. "You can go ahead and do that, but I'm going to sleep"

Kimi and Chuckie walked into their room and fell onto their beds. "It feels so nice to be in a bed instead of a seat" Kimi said stretching out. Chuckie mumbled something in agreement and Kimi laughed getting under the covers so she could sleep.

* * *

The next morning Phil and Lil were the first two up. Lil got out of bed and stretched walking over to the window to see what the weather was like. "We should go get breakfast, and then hit the beach" Phil said with a smile walking out of the room "That sounds like a plan, Phil!"

Lil walked over to the room Tommy and Dil were in to wake them up so they could come along "Get up you two!" she stood at the door and waited. She knew the Pickles boys weren't light sleepers. She walked into the room and gave them both shoves on the shoulders "If you two want breakfast, I suggest you get up now" the boys groaned and she walked out of the room and down to Kimi and Chuckie's.

Right as she was going to walk in Kimi opened the door "Oh, is Chuckie up too?" Kimi shook her head and opened the door so Lil could see a sleeping Chuckie. "Can you wake him up? I'm about to make breakfast" Lil turned and walked down the stairs to the kitchen before Kimi could say anything.

"It took you long enough to get down here, I've been waiting!" Phil said sitting at the kitchen table. Lil rolled her eyes and got out everything she was going to need. A few minutes later a tired Tommy came walking into the kitchen "Something smells good" he said sitting across from Phil and stretched.

"Lil's cooking is something no one can ignore" Kimi commented as she entered the kitchen. Dil and Chuckie were the last two to come in and sat at the table waiting. Lil made everyone a plate and sat next to Phil.

This was the first time in over a year that it was just them together in a room. No parents, or significant other, just the old group. And it was an awkward meal. No one had anything to say. Kimi was doing her best to be nice to everyone but she didn't talk to anyone except Chuckie.

After they were done they all got changed and went to the beach. Kimi and Lil laid their towels out so they could tan. Tommy, Phil, Chuckie and Dil decided they would play a game of catch. They were getting along better than Lil and Kimi were.

Lil had her headphones in and her sunglasses on laying on her back, while Kimi was on her stomach watching the boys play. Lil could feel the tension between her and Kimi and she decided she'd rather walk around.

"Where are you going?" Kimi asked as Lil stood up "I don't feel like laying out right now. I really just want to explore" Kimi nodded and watched as Lil walked away.

She made her way to some rocks and sat on them. She was watching the waves crash against the shore.

"Lil?" she jumped, she wasn't expecting someone to come up to her. "Shit Tommy, you scared me" he gave her a smile before sitting next to her.

"What are you doing over here?" Lil shrugged and looked back at the water "It just seemed relaxing over here. What about you?" she looked over at him and saw him watching someone.

Tommy was watching a group of guys that were eyeing Lil in a way he didn't like. "Phil was getting concerned by those guys. But we know what would have happened if he had come over here"

Lil let out a laugh and nodded "They wouldn't be seeing tomorrow" she said mocking something Phil had said a couple of times. Tommy looked at her and smiled "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"It's awkward. _Really _awkward. Pretty much the only person I'm comfortable around right now is Phil." Tommy nodded and sighed. He stood up and offered his hand to Lil "Let's get back before Phil has a heart attack"

Lil took his hand and he helped her up. The two made their way back to the others and Phil ran up to Lil and grabbed her shoulders "Did those guys talk to you?!" Lil shrugged his hands off.

"No, Phillip" Phil let out a sigh of relief and went back to playing a game with Chuckie and Dil. Lil went back to her towel and laid down. Kimi looked over at her and then back at Tommy. "Do you think there's any hope of you two getting back together?" Lil looked over at Kimi.

"I don't know. Our breakup was over a rumor and I don't think he'd ever want to date again" Kimi made a noise and sat up "Are you kidding? He hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you."

Lil looked back over at Tommy and watched as he was playing catch with Phil, Chuckie and Dil. She turned her attention back to Kimi and gave her a smile. She didn't know what to say back to that.

"I've missed you, Lil. I really have." Lil's smile got bigger and leaned over hugging Kimi "I've missed you too" Lil pulled back "I hope you know I really didn't tell Phil anything."

"I know that now, I was just being paranoid about it."

Phil walked over to Chuckie and pointed at Lil and Kimi who were deep in conversation "It looks like they made up"

"Or are just getting along since we're stuck together for a week." Phil shrugged and took the ball from Chuckie and running back over to Tommy.

It was about lunch time now and they decided to go back to the house and rest a little bit. "Are you going to be making us lunch too, Lil?" Phil asked his eyes glued to the TV. Lil sighed and walked to the kitchen "I guess so. But just some sandwiches or something" they all came to the kitchen and waited for their food to be done.

"I could die happy if Lil was cooking for us the rest of this trip" Lil rolled her eyes at Phil "It's just a sandwich, Phil" he shrugged and took another bite of it "But it's a good sandwich" he said with his mouth full.

The group of them sat around watching movies until they all fell asleep in the living room. Lil woke up around midnight and looked around before standing up. Everyone was passed out and she decided she wanted some air and she quietly went through the sliding doors.

She took in the smell of the ocean and the night sky. She started walking towards the dock and sat at the edge of it letting her feet hang above the water.

"Lillian Marie Jill DeVille. Sneaking out are you?" Lil turned around to see Tommy walking towards her "That's twice today you've scared me, Pickles" Tommy rolled his eyes and sat next to her.

"I felt like the beach would be perfect at night." Tommy looked over at her and she was looking out at the water. He couldn't help but smile to himself "You were right." Lil looked over at him and smiled andthen up at the sky.

"I was, wasn't I?" she had a smile on her face "What about you, sneaking out?"

"I wasn't sneaking out, just following you." Lil looked at him and laughed "I thought everyone was asleep."

He shook his head and looked at the water "I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Too much on your mind?" Tommy nodded and looked over at her "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Tommy ran a hand through his hair and sighed "I broke up with Sloan before we left." Lil raised her eyebrows at him and felt a smile starting to creep back to her face "Why?"

"We fought nonstop. She was clingy, jealous" Lil reached over and put her hand on his shoulder "Are you okay?"

Tommy smiled at her "Actually, I am." Lil's smile grew and she took her hand off his shoulder. "What about you and Adam, how are you two?"

Lil laughed and shook her head looking down "We're fine." Tommy could tell by her voice that she wasn't happy with him. He reached over and made her look at him "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you're happy with him"

Lil looked into his eyes and her heart sped up "I can't do that"

"It's because you aren't" Lil bit her lip looked away from his eyes "I'm not." Tommy smirked and started leaning closer to her and she leaned in to meet him half way. When their lips were about to meet she stopped "I think we should go back."

Watching them from some bushes was Phil and Kimi "Dam, I was hoping they would kiss!" Kimi elbowed Phil "Shut up, they'll hear us" Kimi put her hand over Phil's mouth as the two walked by and back into the house.

"You're the only brother I know that encourages his sister to date the guy that broke her heart" Phil rolled his eyes and they made their way back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**To the Guest that reviewed: I know that Phil is the one that cooks but I decided to change it and make Lil the cooker. :) **

**Chapter Five**

Tommy was standing at the shoreline watching the group in the water. He kept thinking of when he was little and almost drowned. Lil came up to him and grabbed his arm "Come on, T! You have to come in" she tried pulling him but he she failed.

"I'm fine over here, Lil" he gave her a convincing smile and she crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Is our fearless Thomas Pickles actually scared of something?" he hesitated and looked away from her "No, why would you think that?"

Lil got a huge smile and uncrossed her arms "You are! You're scared of the water!" Tommy put his hand over her mouth "Shut up, Lillian! I am not" Lil pushed his hand away from her mouth "Then why won't you come in?"

"You got me, okay. But if you tell them, I will get you." he smiled at her "I won't, promise." Tommy watched as she went back to the rest of them.

He smiled to himself knowing that they were all slowly regaining their friendships, but they would never be as close as they use to. Tommy's thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to see one of the guys that was watching Lil yesterday.

"Can I help you?" he asked giving the guy a look "Are you dating that girl?" he asked pointing towards Lil and Tommy shook his head "She does have a boyfriend" the guy looked over at Lil and everyone else.

"I'm Collin." Tommy looked away from him and back out at the gang. "Tommy."

"So what's that girls name?" Tommy laughed and shook his head. Collin wasn't going to go away for anything "Lillian."

Tommy thought about it again and he knew that if this guy went near Lil that Phil would go nuts. He smiled and turned to Collin "You should go talk to her. She's a nice girl" Collin smiled big and made his way out to Lil and turned around "Thanks man" he said waving to Tommy.

"Phillip! Stop it! You're going to end up killing me!" Lil splashed Phil in the face "I would never do such a thing, Lillian" Kimi and Chuckie were keeping their distance between the two before one of them ended up getting dunked.

"Excuse me, you're

* * *

Lillian right?" everyone turned and looked at Collin who was smiling at Lil "I'd prefer to be called Lil. But yes, that's me." Phil was glaring at him and Collin tried avoiding eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you're really beautiful" Lil gave Collin a weird look "Do I even know you?"

"No, but I saw you yesterday and I wanted to say something to you but that friend of yours over there got to you" Lil looked passed Collin at Tommy who was watching them and trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not really interested in talking to you" she gave him her best smile and a frown formed on his face and she could tell that what she said made him mad "You seemed like a slut anyways"

Lil's jaw dropped. This guy she doesn't even know is calling her a slut. She slapped him as hard as should could and she looked at Phil to see anger written all over his face. Lil grabbed his arm and they made their way to where Tommy was.

"Shit Lillian, I didn't think you'd hit the guy" Tommy said watching him make his way back to his friends.

"That asshole called her a slut!" Tommy shook his head and looked at Lil "I understand why you slapped him" Kimi and Chuckie finally reached them and Kimi ran up to Lil "Oh my god, Lil! That guy was a total douche"

"He's one of those beach hotties, what did you expect? Nice?" Lil laughed and she walked up to Tommy "I have something planned for you, Pickles, and you aren't going to like him" Tommy smirked at her.

"Give me your best shot, DeVille" she shook her head and started toward the house "You'll have to wait until later.

* * *

Lil snuck into Tommy and Dil's room when everyone was asleep. She went to his bed and shook him awake "Come on, Tommy." he groaned and looked up at her "Why now?"

"Just get up, if you aren't out in five minutes I'll be back" she smiled and walked out of the room and waited by the door. A few minutes later he walked out in a wife beater and gym shorts. Lil grabbed his arm and led him down the stairs and out the back doors towards the beach.

"Where are you taking me, Lil?" she turned around and looked at him "You'll see" she took him to the water and he snatched his arm away from her "I'm not getting in the water"

"Why are you scared of water?" she crossed her arms and looked him in the eyes "You can tell me anything."

He sighed "When I was little me and grandpa were on a fishing trip and I slipped off a rock and almost drowned." Lil put her hands on his arms "As long as I'm here, you won't be drowning. Now come on" she hooked her arm in his and made their way into the water.

"I appreciate you trying this, but it's not happening. Nope. Not today" Tommy was shaking his head and pulled his arm out of Lil's. She sighed in frustration and grabbed his face "Look at me, Thomas. You are getting in that water and proving that you can beat your fear. I'm right here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

He pushed her hands away "Still not doing it." she put her hands on her hips and glared at him "Would you rather me tell them that you're afraid of some water?" Tommy grabbed her arm and slowly made his way in.

"Thought so." she smiled in triumph. "How deep are you making me go?"

Lil shrugged "Until you can't stand anymore, I guess." Tommy shot her a look and shook and she smiled "I'm kidding. Until you feel like you've gone far enough" Tommy stopped and looked at her again "Can't this be far enough?"

"Tommy. The water is barley at your knees."

"So?" Lil went behind him and started pushing him forward "Quit being a baby and go" Tommy sighed and started going deeper "I could get you back for this"

"No you can't. You don't know know what I'm scared of" she smiled at him and stopped walking. She was waist deep in the water. Tommy stopped and looked at her "You know Lillian, there are sharks out here."

Lil shuddered and slowly started making her way back to the shore "Thanks for the reminder, Tommy." he laughed and followed her back. He grabbed her arm before they were out of the water and turned her to him "Thank you, Lil" he pulled her into a hug. She put her arms around his neck before pulling back "It's no problem. We can't have a leader that's scared of water, now can we?"

He looked her in the eyes and leaned down putting his lips to hers. She was shocked at first but didn't push him away, instead kissing him back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"I knew they were going to sneak out again!" Phil told Kimi as they walked out of the house. Kimi rolled her eyes as they walked down the path to the beach. "Just yesterday you were all for them being together, what happened?!"

"I don't know, she woke me up while trying to sneak out?" Kimi punched him playfully in the arm and the two stopped when they saw Tommy pull her into a hug. "They snuck out to go swimming?"

"I guess so. I feel wrong spying, Phil" he looked at her and put his arm around her shoulder "We're just looking out for my sister" he said trying to sooth her. She pushed his arm off and then focused her attention back on them.

She grabbed Phil's arm when she saw the two kiss and she was about to yell something but Phil put his hand over her mouth "Are you trying to get us caught?! Lil would kill us!" Kimi took Phil's hand off of her mouth and watched Lil and Tommy "They are so in love"

"What do you mean?" Phil gave Kimi a weird look and Kimi sighed "They look at each other like they are the only two people in the world."

"She's with Adam though" Kimi hit Phil and shook her head "And if you ever paid attention to Lil, you would know how unhappy she is with Adam"

Phil thought about it "I thought she was happy."

"You're her twin and you couldn't tell?!" Kimi sighed and grabbed his arm pulling him back to the house.

* * *

Lil pulled away from Tommy "I'm so sorry, that shouldn't have happened" Lil walked over to the sand and picked her sweatshirt up putting it back on. "It's my fault" Tommy said with a small smile.

"I hope you don't think I cheated on you because of this" she said and started walking towards the house "I don't. I never thought you did, I was just being stupid" Lil smiled at him but didn't say anything back. The two walked in the house and saw Phil and Kimi sitting in the living room.

"What are you two doing up?" Lil asked going to the closet and getting her and Tommy a towel to finish drying.

"I could ask you guys the same thing" Phil said giving them a look. Lil walked over to Phil and grabbed his arm pulling him up the stairs "We will see you guys in the morning"

"What all did you two see?" Tommy asked sitting next to Kimi and putting his feet on the table "I don't know what you're talking about, Tommy."

He sighed taking his feet off the table and leaning forward "I know you and Phil saw what happened"

"Okay, so what if we did?" Tommy shrugged and stood up to go upstairs "Don't say anything to anyone"

* * *

Lil was the first one up the next morning and she decided to make breakfast. She was halfway done when she felt a hand on her waist. She turned to see Tommy and smiled "What's cooking?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast" Tommy went and sat at the table waiting for the food. "I knew I smelled Lil's cooking!" Phil said jumping onto the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. One by one they all came into the kitchen and sat down ready to eat.

"We only have two days left here. What are we going to do today?" Phil asked taking a bite of his breakfast. "I'm not sure. What else is there to do besides swim and lay out in the sand?" Kimi said shrugging and taking her plate to the sink.

"Let's just go to the beach and we'll do whatever comes to mind." Lil said and everyone agreed. Once they were done eating they made their way to the beach and Lil and Kimi put their towels out just like they did their first day.

"Lil, come here!" she stood up and walked over to Phil to see what he wanted "What is it, Phil?"

He put his arm around his sister "So a little bird told me that you and Tommy were seen-" before Phil could finish his sentence Collin walked up to them "I know we aren't on good terms, but you and your friends are invited to a bonfire tonight" Collin turned to Phil and quickly looked back to Lil.

"There will be food, beer, obviously a fire, you name it it's probably there."

"Thanks but I don't really think-"

"We'll be there" Phil took Lil's arm and they walked to the rest of the group. "Phillip! Why would you tell him that we would go?! What if I didn't want to? Or Kimi? Tommy? Dil? Think of Chuckie!"

"Why are you thinking of me?" he asked walking over to them "That guy from yesterday invited us to a party" Lil started explaining "He said there would be food, beer and 'anything you could think of'"

"Free beer? That doesn't sound too bad" Tommy said with a smile and Lil elbowed him.

"And free food, Lillian." they looked over at Chuckie who looked concerned "I don't know guys, we are underage and we have Dil to watch" Dil walked up to Chuckie "Chuck! We can sit at home and play games while they go party"

Chuckie shrugged "Sounds fine with me"

"Lil, Collin likes you best so why don't you and Tommy go and find out where this bonfire is." Lil sighed and she hooked her arm with Tommy's and they started walking.

"Phil, why didn't you go with her?" Phil shrugged and they started walking towards the house. "You want them to get back together, don't you?"

"Maybe just a little bit" Phil smiled at her and they walked into the house.

* * *

Later that night Phil, Lil, Tommy, and Kimi made their way to the bonfire.

"I can't believe we're actually going to this" Lil said as she was putting her hair in a messy bun. She didn't want to make an effort to look nice. She wore her sweatshirt and some shorts. She had no one to look nice for. Kimi dolled herself up a little bit and Phil and Tommy both wore wife beaters and some shorts.

"Free food and beer, Lillian come on!" Phil said with a big smile. Lil knew her brother had a past of drinking, when the gang stopped hanging out his life revolved around drugs and alcohol. She on the other hand had never drank in her life. She wasn't sure about Tommy and Kimi though.

"I'm glad you could come, Lillian and... Friends" Collin said making a face at them as they showed up.

There was loud music playing, people dancing, and people drinking. Some of which were already drunk. The bonfire had been going on for a few hours so it would make sense. Phil and Kimi walked over to where there were drinks and Phil poured himself a cup and then handed Kimi one.

Tommy and Lil stuck together. She didn't plan on drinking but Tommy did. A few hours into the bonfire Phil and Kimi were drunk and Tommy was tipsy. Look would take a drink of Tommy's every now and then but never enough to do anything to her.

Collin walked up to her "I'm really glad you came" she forced a smile and watched her brother and Kimi dancing "Yeah, we only have two days left until we go back home so we figured why not?" Tommy walked back up to her and put his arm around her. Collin looked between the two "You two sure are close for people who aren't dating"

"Best friends have to stay protective of each other, you know." she said looking up at Tommy who smiled at her.

Phil and Kimi were dancing together and he stopped and grabbed her arms "I have to tell you something, Kimi" she took another sip of her drink and then looked Phil in the eyes "What is it?"

"I like you" Kimi hesitated before saying anything. She downed the rest of her drink and went to find Lil leaving Phil standing there. "Lil" her and Tommy turned to see Kimi coming up to them "Aw! Are you two back together?"

"You two dated?" Collin asked and Lil nodded "Three years" Tommy said with a smile

"No Kimi, we aren't. What is it?"

"We need to leave" Kimi grabbed Lil and Tommy's arms and took them to Phil so they could leave.

"Why are we leaving?" Phil asked looking at Lil and Tommy who shrugged. Lil walked over to Phil and hit his arm "What did you do now, Phillip?!"

"I did nothing, Lillian!" his words were slurred and his breath smelled like alcohol. They walked back into the house getting Phil and Kimi in without the parents asking where they were.

* * *

The next morning Lil woke up the next morning and saw Tommy and Kimi had stayed in her and Phil's room. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains "Rise and shine you drunks!" she said cheerfully as she shook them awake.

Tommy looked at her with sleepy eyes "I'm not even close to being a drunk" he mumbled and rolled over. Phil woke up and put his hand over his eyes "Can you turn the lights down and not be so damn loud?" Lil laughed and walked to Phil's bed "It's called the sun and no, that's what you get for being drunk"

Kimi mumbled something and Lil looked at her "You all are lazy" Lil laughed and shook Tommy awake. "Come on, I'm going to make breakfast" Tommy stretched and then got up "I guess your breakfast is worth it" he got up and they made their way downstairs.

"Phil?" Kimi said sitting up and looking over at him "What?"

"Do you remember what you said to me last night?" Phil uncovered his eyes and looked over at her "No, what did I say to you? And if it was offensive I'm sorry, I was drunk"

Kimi let a small smile come to her face and she shook her head "It wasn't anything offensive. You said you liked me... Is that true or was it the alcohol talking?"

* * *

**A/N: I won't be able to update tomorrow, I won't be home until super late! So if you're lucky there will be two chapters updated on Thursday :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Phil sat up and looked at Kimi with worried eyes "I told you I liked you?" Kimi had hope written in her eyes and it left when Phil hesitated with answering. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Phil stood up and walked over to Lil's bed and sat next to her. He made her look at him " I do like you, Kimi."

Lil had made her way back upstairs to get Phil and Kimi for breakfast but stopped when she heard the two talking. She had no idea that her brother was into Kimi. She was about to walk away when she heard Kimi speak up again "I like you too, Phil. I mean, I always have." Lil peeked into the room and saw Phil lean in and kiss her. Lil wanted to scream she was happy.

"You know, Lillian, it's pretty bad to be eavesdropping on your brother's conversation" Lil turned around and hit Tommy in the stomach "No need for violence."

She looked back in the room and the two were back to talking "You made me miss it!"

She walked into the room "Breakfast!"

"What did you miss?" Tommy asked when she walked out "I'll tell you later" she smiled at him and they walked down the stairs.

"You know this is our last day here and we've pretty much gotten the old gang back together?" Kimi said sitting down and Phil joined her. "I know, it's pretty great"

"Morning guys, how was the party?" Chuckie asked walking in and sitting at the table "It was eventful. Those two don't know how to party" Phil said looking at Tommy and Lil who were standing at the oven talking. "We do know how, we just didn't want to."

"How are we spending our last day at the beach guys?" Kimi asked and looked at them all. "I don't know. I guess what we did the first day. You and me laying out and the boys playing catch."

"Seems good." Phil smiled and started eating. Lil finished first and went upstairs to get changed Tommy right behind her. "Do those two have a thing again?"

Kimi and Phil shrugged and looked at each other "They don't tell us anything." Chuckie shook his head and finished eating.

"Now what did I make you miss?" Tommy asked Lil once they got to the top of the stairs and Lil hit him again "Phil and Kimi admitted that they like each other and they kissed!"

"And you missed it?"

"Yes! Because you came up and started talking to me!" Tommy shook his head laughing at her "Sometimes, it's hard to tell that you and Phil are related. Then other times it's so obvious." Lil looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"You eavesdropping is something Phil would usually do."

Lil laughed "I see what you mean now" she started to walk back into her room but he grabbed her arm and made her face him "What is it? I have to change"

"I just have a question. Is there something going on with us..?" Lil could hear the hope in his voice but she could also tell that he was a little nervous about asking. She took a step closer to him and grabbed his face and pulled it down to her and gave him a kiss "I think so" Tommy pulled her into a hug and Phil walked up

"Hey, none of that in front of me!" Lil turned and looked at him "It's called a hug, Phillip."

Lil grabbed Phil's arm and pulled him into the room "So Phillip, you and Kimi?"

"She told you?"

"No, I saw you two kiss when I came up here earlier."

"You little sneak!" Phil was going through his drawer to find something to put on today. "I guess I can let you know, I saw you and Tommy the other night when you kissed outside."

"You were spying, weren't you?" she was grabbing her bathing suit and heading towards the bathroom

"There's a possibility it was spying." Phil changed before Lil could come out. He walked out of the room knowing Lil would be mad about him spying.

Tommy walked out of his room and saw Phil running down the stairs. A second later Lil walked out "Where did he go?" Tommy pointed towards the stairs and Lil ran down them and out the back door after Phil. Tommy laughed and walked down the stairs and made his way onto the beach where he saw that Lil had tackled Phil. He went over to them and pulled Lil off of him. "Phil what did you do now?"

"Spied on you two the other night." Tommy sighed and let go of Lil who glared at Phil "I'll get you, Phillip." She took one of the towels that Tommy had thrown down and laid it out and then sat on it. A few minutes later Kimi and Chuckie were walking over to them. Kimi put her towel by Lil and Chuckie joined Tommy and Phil in playing catch.

"Where's Dil?" Kimi asked and Lil shrugged. "I really want to go swimming instead of just laying here thought" Kimi nodded in agreement and the two stood up and started walking towards the water. "Where are you two going?" Phil asked and Kimi smiled "To the water. Come with us!" Phil smiled and Kimi grabbed Chuckie's arm and they walked to the water.

Lil walked over to Tommy who was hesitating in going in. "Come on, T. You did it the other day" she gave him a reassuring smile and held her hand out for him to take it. "It's suppose to be the other way around you know." he said taking her hand "You're supposed to be the scared one, not me." Lil smiled at him and they started walking.

"It's okay to be scared sometimes. But you do have to get over that fear" she said to him as they stepped into the water. Kimi, Phil and Chuckie were already far out enough that Phil was dunking Kimi. Tommy looked over at them and Lil could tell he was scared. She hooked her arm in his and started pulling him out deeper into the water. "You've made it this far, you aren't chickening out now" she smiled and he gave in following her.

"It took you two long enough to get out here" Phil said smiling and Kimi came up from behind him throwing her arms around him and pulling him under the water "Yeah, you two missed Phil dunking me every chance he's gotten."

Chuckie shook his head at the two and looked over when they saw Dil running into the water "Don't worry, T!" they all turned to Tommy who just shrugged and watched as his little brother came over to them "I got you, T." Tommy gave Dil a weird look before shaking his head "He's fine, Dil"

Dil looked at Tommy and Lil and saw that their arms were still hooked together and that they were holding hands "So you are fine" Dil squinted at Tommy who just gave him another weird look.

Kimi splashed the three of them "Let's play chicken! I take Phil as my partner"

"And I take Tommy!" he shot her a look and she knew he was worried about going on. Lil leaned over to him "If you go under, just remember that I'm right there okay?" he nodded and gave her a smile "You do have to go under so I can get on your shoulders though."

"I know how to play chicken, Lillian." he laughed and looked over at Dil "Me and Chuck will be the two to make sure you and Phil don't cheat!" Chuckie nodded and Phil and Tommy went under so Lil and Kimi could get on their shoulders.

Their game went on for a few minutes and Lil and Tommy ended up loosing, just like they thought they would. Phil pushed Kimi off his shoulders and turned around and smiled at her when she came back up "That was rude" she splashed him and he smiled at her again turning back around to Tommy and Lil.

"See? You pretty much faced your fear" she said smiling and he pulled her into a hug. Phil and Kimi came over "Tommy has a fear?" Phil asked

"What is it? How did you face it?" Kimi asked hoping she could find out. Tommy laughed and shook his head "It's nothing."

The gang got out of the water and were standing around talking about how eventful their last day at the beach was. Tommy had his arms around Lil and his head was on her shoulder. And Phil had his arm around Kimi.

"This will be a trip to remember." Kimi said smiling up at Phil

"It brought us all back together." Lil added putting her hands over Tommy's.

"I really did miss you guys. It sucked not having anything to do on the weekends except work" Chuckie said and then sighed. "We missed you too, Chuck" Tommy said and pulled Lil closer to him. "I'm glad our parents planned this trip."

"Me too, it should happen more." Lil said with a big smile and everyone agreed.

They made their way into the house and started packing for their trip back home the next day. They had spent their whole day at the beach together but they were leaving early the next day. They had managed to fix their friendship, an old relationship was brought back, and a new one started. It was a trip for them to remember.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to end it a chapter early. I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm thinking of a sequel to it maybe? **


End file.
